


Before We Forgot

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Lotus Hotel and Casino, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Bianca and Nico before they came to the Lotus Hotel and Casino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Forgot

The Di Angelo family was in their small kitchen eating breakfast.  
“Mama, when’s Papa going to be back?” Nico asked his mother.  
“I don’t know tesoro.”  
“It’ll be fine if he never comes back. I hate that he makes you sad when he leaves.” Bianca told her Mama.  
"Bianca your father is a great man and you will not speak of him that way."  
"Yes Ma’am."  
"Now go get ready for school." Maria began to clear away the breakfast dishes. Bianca and Nico raced down the hallway.  
"Bianca why do you hate Papa?" Nico asked as his sister handed him clothes.  
"Because he's never here and doesn't care about us."  
"That's not true! Papa cares about us a lot!" Nico argued.  
"Hmm." She hugged Nico.  
"Hurry up and get ready for school." Bianca got on the floor and fished under Nico’s bed for his shoes.  
"I don’t want to go. The other kids aren't nice."  
"Nico.” She sighed.  
"But it’s true. They say I'm weird and won't play mythomagic with me." He protested.  
"Nico we don't have time for this." She got up and handed him his shoes.  
"Why don't you tell your teacher?"  
"She hates me."  
"Nico, she’s a teacher. She doesn't hate you."  
"Yes, she does and she is evil." Bianca sighed and handed Nico his backpack.  
"Come on let's go." They headed back to the kitchen.  
"Mom we’re heading- Papa what are you doing here?” Bianca asked.  
"Children. I am here to visit." Hades replied.  
"Papa!" Nico said happily.  
"Bianca take your brother to school." Maria snapped. Sensing the frustration in her mother's voice Bianca grabbed Nico's hand.  
"Come on let's go."  
"But Papa’s here." Nico whined  
"I don't want to be late to school." Bianca rushed Nico out the door.

* * *

 

“You need to stop coming in and out of their lives.” Maria said as she pointed at Hades.  
"Maria, you know that's not possible. I have duties and I can't leave you all alone. Especially with the war brewing. Zeus is killing as many of my children as he can and I don’t want him to kill the three of you. Please let me take you three back to the Underworld with me." Hades pleaded and grabbed her hands.  
“I’ve told you before. I don’t want the children to grow up down there.” She pulled her hands away.  
"Then let me hide them somewhere else." She glanced outside.  
"What about that camp you told me about?" She asked.  
"They cannot go there. Zeus would have constant access to them. He would have no problem killing them. The only safe place is with me."  
"And be raised with the dead? They need living people and you know I will never be able to go with you. They're staying here with me." She refused to allow her children to be taken away from her.  
“Then I’ll hide you in the mortal world. There’s a place in America where you’ll be safe. It’s called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Time doesn’t move in the hotel and I can come get you three when it’s safe.” Hades pleaded.  
“Leave Italy?” Maria had grown up in Venice and did not wish to leave behind her friends and family.  
“I’m sorry but it’s the only way.” Maria sighed.  
“I understand. When do we need to leave?”  
“Tonight. The sooner the better.”  
“All right. We’ll be ready by six. Now leave so I can pack.” She shooed the man out the door.

* * *

"Bianca why did we rush out? We’re not going to be late."  
"Nico we just had to leave."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. Mama just told us to."  
"No she didn't."  
"Yes she did."  
"No she didn't."  
"Yes she did."  
"Didn't."  
"Did."  
"Didn't"  
"Nico."  
"She didn't because I didn't hear her."  
"Well I heard her and she told us to leave."  
"But-"  
"Why don't you go play on the playground?" Bianca cut him off.  
"Ok." Nico said then walked up to a group of kids.  
"What are you doing?” He asked.  
"Go away."  
'No one likes you." The kids teased Nico.  
They pushed him away. A dead mouse was kicked his way. One of the kids walked up and poked it.  
"I think it's dead." He told his friends.  
"Why would you do that?" Nico yelled  
"That's sweet. You feel sorry for it. Why don’t you keep it? Maybe it will be your friend." The boy mocked and handed Nico the mouse then walked off laughing.

* * *

Bianca saw Nico approaching her with his head low.  
"Nico what happened?"  
"They killed it." He said showing her the field mouse.  
"Nico it's just a mouse." The mouse squeaked. Bianca looked at the mouse now moving in Nico's hands.  
"Hey look he's alright." Nico said as the mouse nuzzled him.  
"We’re going now." Bianca said grabbing Nico's hand causing the mouse to fall.

* * *

Bianca unlocked the door and Nico ran inside.  
“Mama! We’re home!” Nico yelled. Bianca walked in and looked around. What were the boxes for? She walked into the kitchen to find her mother.  
“Why are there boxes?” She asked her mother who was packing food into a bag.  
“We have to go away for a while. Pack a box and your school bag with clothes and other important items. When you finish, will you help your brother? We have to be ready by six.” Maria instructed.  
“Ok Mama.” She picked up two boxes and walked towards her room.

* * *

The Di Angelo family was sitting in their living room waiting for Hades.  
“Where on earth is he?” Maria asked herself.  
“Here.” Hades walked in the front door.  
“Where are we going Papa?” Nico asked.  
“Washington, D.C. in America.”  
“Whoa. That sounds cool!” Nico had a big grin on his face. Hades pointed at the boxes and they flashed away.  
“Cool!” Nico loved seeing his father's powers.  
“Hold hands and close your eyes. Don’t open them no matter what. Mortal eyes cannot stand the brightness of a god's true form.” Hades held out a hand. Maria grabbed her children’s hands and Nico grabbed Hades.

* * *

“Here we are.” Hades said. Bianca opened her eyes to see a lavish hotel room around them. She was amazed that her father was doing this for them.  
“Cool!” Nico ran to a bed and began jumping on it.  
“Why don’t I take the kids for ice cream so you can relax?” Hades asked Maria.  
“All right but I want them back in an hour. Go and have fun.” Hades motioned towards the children and they ran to the door and down the hall into the stairwell. They walked outside the building and Hades told them to stop.  
“What’s wrong?” Bianca asked. A loud thunderclap sounded and a large bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Hades threw up his hands and made a wall of black energy around them. The lightning hit the hotel and the structure burst into flames and collapsed.  
“Maria!” Hades screamed.  
“Mama!” Nico and Bianca screamed in unison with their father. Hades stood up.  
“Alecto.” Hades summoned his Fury.  
“You called?”  
“Take them to the Lethe.” Hades commanded.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Now go!” Alecto grabbed Nico and Bianca’s hands.  
“No! Where are you taking us?! Put us down!” Bianca screamed and kicked at the Fury. Alecto seemed not to hear her and kept going.

* * *

Nico woke up and looked out the back window of a car as it pulled up in front of a large grey building.  
“Why are we here?” He asked the woman driving.  
“Your parents died and left a trust for the two of you. They wanted you to attend this boarding school. I will be back to check on you occasionally.” The lawyer explained.  
“Oh. Bianca, wake up.” Nico shook his sister’s shoulder. They got out of the car and followed the woman into the building.

* * *

“Alecto.” Hades called.  
“Yes?”  
“I need you to retrieve the children and move them to the Lotus Hotel.”  
“Yes sir.”

* * *

“Where are we going now?” Bianca asked the lawyer as they put their suitcases in the back seat.  
“The people in charge of the trust want you to go to school somewhere else.” Alecto snapped.  
“Oh.” They drove for a while before pulling up to a hotel.  
“Go and check in. I’ll be back in a bit.” The lawyer pulled their suitcases out of the trunk and pushed them towards the door. They walked in and Alecto smiled. Her job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from our fanfiction.net account.


End file.
